Lazy Days
by Anastasia Kaliska Dyani Malfoy
Summary: John chases after Eli...again. Kid!fic.


So after writing 'Mist Time' I thought it would be cool if I continued it. Not in chronological order cause I'm weird like that but little scenes from John and Rodney's life with Eli as their son. They could be short as drabbles or long as a 5-7k story who knows? So here I present:

bTitle:/bLazy Days

bAuthor:/blj user="ladygreta"

bFandom:/bStargate: Atlantis

bCharacters/Pairings:/bJohn/Rodney w/ Eli

bDisclaimer:/b I can almost picture them all being such an awesome family unit that if I owned this it would totally be a reality. Too bad I don't.

bSummary:/b John chases after Eli iagain/i.

A.N. I'm totally open to ideas so if anyone wants to throw some my way I'm totally alright with that. And just to make it clear already in my mind I see this as an AU of epicness because I was already thinking of adding Rush in there somewhere. Dunno where yet but he will show up.

Life was good. Practically perfect in John's opinion.

He walked through Atlantis, just watching the people wander around, doing their duties or joking with their friends. It was nice to see everyone just being themselves for once. Pushing the wraith back in that last attack took a lot out of everyone but it was worth it, seeing everyone's smiling faces now.

It was nice to be able to just take a breather.

He turned down a hallway, intent on heading to the Gateroom to see where Rodney might be when a little person ran headlong into the back of his knees. He almost fell forward into the wall but he caught himself just in time.

A giggle echoed through the hallway. John smiled and reached behind him, lightly hitting the boy on the head. The boy just giggled more and darted between John's legs, running down the hall towards the labs. John gave a grin and went after him, laughing and hollering with his son all the way.

Scientists and soldiers alike smiled at them both and quickly got out of the way, lest they get tackled in John or Eli's wake. John reached out and grabbed the boy right as he tripped over his legs and fell into the labs. Turning his body in mid-fall he landed on his back with an painful 'oof' as his son's weight collided with his chest and his back collided with the floor. He could do nothing but smile though as Eli's squeals and shrieks of laughter had most of the scientists giggling. They all started to cover their smiles when Rodney's loud mouth reached them before his body did.

"Who's causing havoc in my own domain?! I put Kavanaugh out for this exact reason I'll have you know! Do I need to put more people on senseless, bodily harmful and need I remind idangerous/i posts? Cause I will!"

John tilted his head back against the hard floor, which made everyone look upside down to him as Rodney's voice got louder, signaling that he was nearing the lab he was sprawled in. Eli bounced on his daddy's chest, making John gasp for air with every lift of his tiny body.

"Hi...Rodney. Eli...wanted...to...visit?" He barely managed to get out since he was panting with every breath, trying to keep Eli still for at least a moment.

Eli grinned up at his papa, lifting his arms, his light brown curly hair going wild around his red face. "Papa! I beat daddy!"

Rodney frowned at John's heaving body and bent down to pick up his son, grunting himself at the strain it put on his back. Eli wiggled around in his father's arms till he got comfortable and dutifully wrapped his arms around Rodney's neck.

"You're just as bad as my minions Colonel. Apparently you need to train with Ronon some more if you're exhausted from chasing ithis/i," Rodney rolled his eyes and held out the boy in question towards John, shaking him a little. Eli let his curly head bounce back and forth happily, grining with a crooked smile, "through the halls of Atlantis." He turned around, heading back to his office where Radek had hidden the good chocolate and he was determined to find it. Had been for awhile now. Eli's cheerfulness and outright happiness would undoubtedly help in that aspect.

Radek was a sucker for his kid.

John just continued to lay there, grin so wide he was afraid it might split his face as he watched Rodney walked back into his office upside down. Stretching his arms out he sighed happily and placed them behind his head.

Yup. Life was most definitely good.


End file.
